The invention relates to a Rzeppa joint, which is used as a synchronous joint, for example as a steering joint or to be connected to the longitudinal shaft of a motor vehicle.
1. Field Of The Invention
Such a Rzeppa joint, which is known from DE 199 05 451 C2, for example, has an inner hub and an outer hub, between which an essentially ring-shaped cage is guided. Running grooves assigned to one another in pairs, in each instance, are made both in the inner hub and in the outer hub; balls that are accommodated in the cage are held to be displaced in these grooves. In this connection, the track base of the pairs of running grooves assigned to one another, in the inner hub and the outer hub, approach one another, alternately, proceeding from a first end of the Rzeppa joint in the direction of the second end, and proceeding from the second end in the direction of the first end.
In this known Rzeppa joint, the balls are individually inserted, manually, into the cage and the pairs of running grooves. This is connected with a significant expenditure of time, which has negative effects on the economic efficiency of the production of the joint.
2. The Prior Art